fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mother's Wish: The Search
'Introduction' "Oh daughter, how do I wish I had never given you away." A tearful woman said as she gripped a photo of what seemed to be her daughter, the photo wet with her tears. The woman was human, however, the photo looked as if she had taken a picture of a beast-child in a little pink dress. It was strange, but there had been weirder things that this woman had experienced. She sighed as she put the photo back into her bag, and began to continue to walk the dark pavements of an unknown kingdom. Many years later, a Royal Knight of Norvino was having a nightmare that was this scene being replayed over and over. However, it ended up with the woman being killed every time. As the knife plunged into the woman, Yvana Crogan awoke with sudden fright. This recurring nightmare was beginning to take a toll on her, for she had been having trouble performing the duties she needed to do in order to protect her kingdom. Yvana roamed the hallways of the large castle, lost in thought as she tried to figure out who this woman was, and what she was doing in her dreams. "Sis!" a voice called out to her as Yvana turned around to see her best friend, Kristel Solus, who was in her pajamas as she walked up towards her, "Everything ok? You been up pretty late the past few days" She asked looking at her with concern as Yvana looked up at the moon with her wolf-eyes. "Just another nighmare again." Yvana said as she crossed her arms, looking away from the moon. "It's weird, I keep on having the same one over and over again." She sighed, uncrossing her arms. "It's about a woman...and she's holding a picture of what seems to be me as a child." She intentionally left out the part of her being stabbed, but she told Kristel the rest of the story. "I see, maybe it be best if we have council with my mother, she might be able to figure out what's going on" Kristel told her as she waited to see what her best friend would say. "Alright, we might as well try." Yvana said, managing to smile a little. She began to follow her friend as she lead her and Yvana to the location were the Queen of Norvino was. The queen was seen in the small pound in the garden, doing some late night feeding as she heard the footsteps of the two knights coming towards her, "It is very late, shouldn't the two of you be in bed?" She said looking over to them as she immediately sensed something was wrong with Yvana. "Still having those troubling nightmares?" "I am your highness." Yvana nodded, this wasn't the first time she had confided in the queen about her nightmares. After all, she wanted to know if the queen had any knowledge about her mother, but she seemed to be in the dark just as much as she was. "Same dream, and I haven't been able to get anything from it." She sighed. "Come, I shall help you" She said as the two friends went walking with her, ending up in a small pond that had a special pedestal in the middle as Yvana was directed by the queen to sit there, "In this spot is where my Sensory Magic becomes strong, and I am able to see into your dreams through the water" She said. Yvana nodded as she sat down, and then closed her eyes. She was excited, though she was nervous to see what her dream meant. Or better yet, who was in her dream. Sighing, she began to feel the Queen tap into her mind, and then her dreams. Outside of Yvana's mind, the queen and princess could both see an image being to surface as it shows to be a woman carrying a young girl in the rain, running from what appears to be hunters if sorts as she then turns a corner, seeking refuge in a abandon building as she was breathing heavily, waiting for them to pass as she looked down at her child, putting her in the empty bed that was there as she gave her one last kiss before leaving. "Do you know what it means?" Yvana asked the Queen, hoping she would know what was going on in the image. She was hoping that this would have something to do with her true family, whom she doesn't even remember. This little clue could help her locate them. and hopefully reunite with them. "All I can tell you is to go to the site where the image takes place, only there will you find what you have been looking for" Aivenna said cancelling the image before transferring it back into her head, "But be warned, once you begin this journey, you may never unlearn it" She said before walking back into the castle as she left Kristel and Yvana alone as they looked at each other. Yvana sighed, shrugging her shoulders in the process. "That's the problem, I don't know where the image is taking place." She looked up at Kristel. "It could be anywhere in the kingdom...anywhere in the world." She was hoping her friend could help her, she knew the kingdom better than anyone else she had ever met, so she hoped she know where where this was. If it was even in the kingdom. "Actually, when I saw that image, it was in an old abandon area, where my mom said she found you alone, It isn't too far from here, but she's right Yvana, are you ready for this?" Kristel asked with concern, she never wanted her friend to be hurt, especially from something like this.